Those words at last
by suchabum
Summary: (FIN)How would you feel when you find out that you're inlove with youre best friend?TrishShawn...1st ever fanfic so pls read n r


Those words at last

Summary: How do you feel when you find out that you're falling IN LOVE with your Best Friend? Trish/Shawn pairing

**A/N: I just edited this story...made it a one shot...:)if you were wonderin...all the ones in bold are the text added...atleast the text added outside the story**

A/N: My first ever story….RandR! I don't own any of these characters (yet…but I will…..laughs like a mad man…woman) and lets pretend that Shawnie boy ain't married yet and that he isn't a lot older than Trish…and remember, Chris Jericho isn't married in this story too. What can I say? Its fiction baby!

I was walking down the hallway to the Women's Locker Room

when all of a sudden: "Hey T!" I turned around, saw the person who yelled and ran to

him as fast as I could then gave him the tightest hug ever!

That him by the way is my bestest friend ever in the whole wide world and he is Shawn Hickenbottom better known as Shawn Michaels.

Well, back to the story…

When I was done hugging him, he said

"How was your Christmas?" while ruffling my hair.

I answered " It was okay buddy" ruffled his hair "How was your Christmas?"

"It was fine. I had to spend a night on the couch because when I arrived at my parents, all my brothers and my sister were there already."

"Poor Shawn." I said and gave him a pat on the shoulder and he said :

"Well, might as well get ready to go on cam."

Then he said jokingly "Act well tonight or you might get a lesson from the producers again okay?"

I stuck out my tongue and waved good-bye to him.

--Next Morning--

I woke up to the sounds of a pirate singing the Spongebob theme song and saw my good friend and roommate, Amy Dumas or Lita.

She said "Good morning Ms. Stragias"

"What time is it Ames?"

" Time for you to take your bath and fix yourself cause we're having lunch with Chris and Shawn. Or will you take the risk?"

" Haha. I know what you'll do to me if I don't come. It's not like it's the first I thought of saying no to you."

Amy just laughed hysterically as I went to the bathroom.

Wondering about the thing I said to Amy? It's because when we became roommates, she was already going out with Chris and she asked me since the first day to go with her and Chris and Shawn(he is Chris' best friend) to lunch. That's why Shawn and I became best friends. Anyways, Amy flips the bed when i say no.

------

The guys were already there when we arrived.

"What took you guys so long?" Chris asked impatiently.

"Her" Amy and I said while pointing at eachother.

All four of us burt out laughing.

"Well you're both here, no harm done" Shawn said.

A waiter came up to us, pulled out a pen and paper and asked,

"Your orders, sirs and madams?"

Hell, I dunno why I dine in this kind of resto's.

--After Lunch: Mall--

"Come on Chris! We have to go to the airport in 2 hours." Amy said, pulling Chris out of the restaurant after we ate

"It must be tough having Amy as a girlfriend." I said to Chris.

"Alright. Come on woman." Chris ordered Amy.

"You gonna leave us here-" I was saying but Amy just said:

"See you in the lobby after an hour and 30!"

They left, leaving me and Shawn outside the resto.

"Come on, lets go somewhere else." He said, then suddenly, he took my hand and held it while we were walking towards a shop.

I looked at him and said,

"Hey, that's your bestfriend's hand your holding."

"Cant a person ever hold his bestfriends hand while they are walking around a mall looking like idiots cause their friends left them?" He replied with a smile.

Now that's the smile that kills me…STOP! Can I be really falling inlove with my best friend?

An hour later we were standing outside our hotel rooms ( I was still going thru my "no-falling-in-love-w-best-friend) when suddenly,

"Hey Trish…"  
"Yeah?"

I looked at him and he looked at me.

His face was nearing mine and I closed my eyes, ready for the kiss not knowing that Shawn had just pulled away.

"Sorry T…that wasn't supposed to happ-"

I stopped him when I kissed his lips softly.

After seeing his jaw on the floor and his eyes wide as discs, i kissed him on the cheek.

"See ya later."

The elevator just opened and I don't know what I just did.

While the elevator was speeding down, Shawn held my hand and said,

"I love you"

"I love you too."

Ahhhh…those words at last

A/N: should i make a sequel?is this one good?

**A/N: see?i didnt edit much...i didnt even edit the authors notes:)just added this one.**


End file.
